Mr. Zoo Man
"Well howdy folks, it's me, Mr. Zoo Man, and if I had a penny for everytime I'm mistaken for Zoo Man from T.B.C... Well, let's just say I'd be as filthy rich as the man himself. It's time for the news!" - Mr. Zoo Man Character information Mr. Zoo Man 'is a fictional radio host that updates nations around the world about events and news within the '''World RP Canon '''universe. Although he has a very similar appearance to and shares an identical name with 'Zoo Man (C.E.O. of T.B.C. in all canon lores), Mr. Zoo Man has said both of them are not related in any way. He hosts his own radio program called "Mr. Zoo Man's Radio Shack" '''where he frequently debriefs everyone about news and events happening around his world, including ferry voyages, war declarations and even unconfirmed reports and rumors. The name "Mr. Zoo Man's Radio Shack" conveys the feeling Mr. Zoo Man is broadcasting not from an expensive studio, but rather a confined space, such as a '''basement or a shack. Origin Though Mr. Zoo Man was only referenced later, the first ever radio broadcast was on the''' 22th of December, 2017', when the World RP officially started. Though this message wasn't signed as Mr. Zoo Man nor did it feature any of his speech mannerisms, it is clear '''it's being spoken by someone' instead of just a narrator: "Isn't our world beautiful and grand? This is the starting point for all nations and factions. Good luck to all conquerers and leaders!" On the 23rd of December, '''Mr. Zoo Man was finally referenced on a news post when the Entente was disbanded: ''"Also in the headlines: Psy has bought Morocco and left the 4th reich behind to join T.B.C.. Spurr joined the 4th Reich. Well that's all for now folks. '''Keeping you updated now and always, this is Mr Zoo Man, signing off."'' Characteristics' The name Mr. Zoo Man is a reference to a Fallout: New Vegas character named Mr. New Vegas, who was also a radio host. '''Mr. Zoo Man frequently quotes Mr. New Vegas with sentences like "Whoops, better put on my newsman fedora here, because it's time for the news!","Also in the headlines" ''and other quotes. Mr. Zoo Man has a generally '''uplifting attitude', even after announcing nuclear detonations and other horrible events happening throughout his world. Frequently quoting "Heck if I know!", even after announcing a dangerous level of uncertainty towards something, Mr. Zoo Man seems to have a lot of sources, including some in the United Nations, T.B.C. and other major factions. He always addresses his audience politely and almost never swears, except on some cases after delivering really bad news ("That's right - another fucking missile. When will this end?!"). Unlike the person who he says he's always mistaken with, Mr. Zoo Man isn't wealthy and he keeps most of his life private. Rarely speaking about himself, it's unclear where he lives, although it's known he broadcasts his radio program from a confined space (possibly a basement, or a shack). Trivia * Mr. Zoo Man frequently states "Ain't that a kick in the head? Hahahah, sure is." as a reference to Dean Martin's song Ain't That A Kick In The Head ''and a reference to Mr. New Vegas' quote (before the song plays on Radio New Vegas): "''Got some Dean Martin coming up, talking about the greatest feeling in the world, love. "Ain't That A Kick in the Head." Sure is, Dino. It sure is." * The quests and events given in World RP News are named after 1950s songs, and usually relate to the quest/event's content, such as "Uranium Fever"' ''(uranium ferry raids), '"Old Man Atom"' (Followers sidequest for uranium), '"Right Behind You Baby"' (chasing and stopping a train), '"Sputnik Satellite Girl"' (helping the UN locate the Followers HQ through a satellite), "Mad About the Boy" (VP Joseph assassination attempt by the Followers), '''"Blue Moon" (expedition to the moon occupied by blue aliens) and others. * Though it's canonically a radio station, the Discord channel #world-rp-news started off as a text based medium ("This has been the news delivered by your favorite radio host delivered on text, Mr Zoo Man, signing off."), but was later changed to be a radio station. * Mr. Zoo Man's Radio Shack program was heard in a radio inside a World RP event, when Leedle attempted to switch frequencies to catch the UN emergency SOS, confirming its existence outside of the discord. * Mr. Zoo Man isn't allied with any group, and rarely rants or praises any joinable faction, though he has shown appreciation for the United Nations and despise for the Followers. Mr. Zoo Man's stance on The Broccoli Company is unclear. * Mr. Zoo Man usually starts his program by greeting his audience with "Howdy folks,"'' 'or variations ("''Well howdy folks", "Hey, hey, hey, folks") and usually refers to the public as "folks" or "guys", implying a close and informal relationship with the listeners. He also frequently says he loves "everyone who's listening"''. It's unclear if he has a wife, girlfriend, children or even whether he's heterosexual or not. * Mr. Zoo Man says he doesn't '''participate in events that often because his CHARISMA skills are so high that it, quote, "makes everyone fall in love with me instantly, and I end up leaving behind a trail of broken hearts.". * Mr. Zoo Man was once kidnapped by two aliens working for Biocenter and forced to hide information from the World about the Hallucigen Episodes '''that made people around the world hallucinate. To get himself saved, he acted '''out of character and hid clues and hints which led people to a Vault-Tec facility, Vault 67, where Toad and Psy met, talked and saved him from the two aliens. Category:World Rp